PAPA MUDA
by L.A Lights
Summary: 'Papa muda' tanpa 'mama muda' pastinya tak lengkap bukan? Jika demikian. Mari cari mama muda untuk si dia./NaruSaku-Comedy.
_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Rate : Teen.**_

 _ **Comedy1family.**_

 _ **L.A Lights.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sosok cowok berambut merah bertampang balita campur comel, fokus akan phonsel pintar yang dia mainkan. Duduk santai dalam kelas sembari naikin kedua kakinya di tempatnya. Dia enjoy sampai ke-enjoy-annya sirna kala mahluk berambut ngejreng mirip duren nendang pintu seenak udel dia.

BRAK!

Akasuna Sasori, kejengkang.

"Oi, tampang balita!" hidung Naruto kembang kempis sembari menatap tajam Sasori yang cuman nyengir kuda, pasal dia udah tau apa maunya mahluk kuning ini.

"Bayar dobel!" Tangan kanan terurur. "Atau itu hp aku ambil kembali."

"huff!" Sasori menggaruk gundulnya sembari berdiri. Dia natap Naruto sambil berbisik. "Kalau mau nagih nggak usah pake teriak napa."

"Manaduli." Naruto angkat bahu sok cuek. Sampai dia mengalihlan perhatian kala kaos putihnya ketarik-tarik oleh sosok bocah comel yang sedang ngemut dot yang sudah kosong.

"Huh," bocah cilik satu setengah tahun, berambut hitam itu ngelepas dot yang senantiasa nyumbat mulutnya. terus nyengir gaje sambil nyerahin dot itu pada Naruto. "Papa, mimik laghi."

Naruto mangap sejenak. Dalam hatinya, rakus amat ini anak. Belum lima menit udah kandas itu dot. Edan. Segera dikeluarkannya dot cadangan dari dalam tas sembari nodongin pada itu bocah yang manggil dia papa.

Setelah dirasa si bocah udah ngenyot dotnya lagi. Naruto kembali kepermasalahan sembari menoleh. "Jadi Saso-BANGSAT!" meja nyaris Naruto lempar. Pasalnya si tengik tampang balita udah ilang entah kemana.

"Kikikikik."

Kikikan kunti bikin Naruto geram banget. Dia noleh dan mendapati gerombolan cewek nahan tawa sembari menatap dia.

"Apa?" Sembur itu anaknya Potato eh, Minato ding. Dan dengan kompak para cewek menjawab serempak.

"Tak apa-apa papa~"

Naruto nepok jidatnya.

.

.

.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Terkenal seantero kampus dengan julukan 'Papa Muda'. Kenapa? Karena tiada hari tanpa sosok bocah cilik yang selalu ada disisinya. Dan selalu memanggil dia Papa.

Juga seorang cowok yang dengan gak jelasnya ngeriditin hp pada anak-anak kampus. Aneh kan? Persoalannya dia hanya hidup berdua. Ya berdua dengan bocah cilik berambut hitam comel itu. Katanya sih lumayan hasilnya dikarena Hp yang dia kreditin kelas menengah atas semua. Jadi jangan heran jika tiap ketemu orang langsung nagih duit.

Juga kadang kesel sendiri jika berurusan dengan cowok. Apalagi temannya sendiri. Lebih enakan nagih ke cewek pasalnya senjata andalannya selalu berhasil. Mau tau?

"Aduh Naruto! Peliiissss dech. Ini kan belum genap seminggu kok udah nagih sich!" Cewek pirang persis berbi berjalan itu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayolah, Ino." Naruto memelas sembari mengelus gundulnya bocah cilik comel yang cengar-cengir sendiri seolah semua yang dia lihat lucu. "Jika tak minta kamu sekarang, ini bocah nanti nggak minum susu deh." Naruto menunduk sok sedih.

"Naruto!" Itu cewek pirang mulai nggak tega.

"Dah gitu ini bocah makannya banyak lagi."

"Ok, ini aku kasih sekarang." Tak tega. Ino mengambil dompet dari tasnya dan memberikan 500 ryo pada itu si duren. "Nanti cepat belikan dia susu ya."

Naruto mengangguk sok gimana gitu. Padahal diam-diam dia berseringai nista binti kejam. 'fufu, hati wanita sungguh mudah. Ha ha ha,' tawa setan dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 PM. Namun pemuda pirang itu tak nampak sedikitpun raut ngantuk diwajahnya. Dirinya terlalu fokus akan buku catatan tebal kereditnya.

"Huff, aku lapar." Naruto bergumam sembari menengok kesamping. Dimana nampak bocah yang selalu memanggil dia papa tertidur pulas diranjang bergambar beruang. Sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging dibibir Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal sekejab dan mudah-mudahan kau tidak nggelundung kebawah, Menma." Ucapnya santai terus nggeloyor keluar.

Tak jauh dari gedung apartemennya. Terlihat penjual burger. Naruto nampak berfikir sejenak dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli burger dua karena dia sedang malas ke kedai.

"Burger dua, special." Setelahnya pemuda itu duduk di kursi sembari memainkan phonselnya.

 _Ping!_

Naruto manyun begitu mendapati pesan bbm dari teman ngenekin sekampusnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan cowok bertampang balita.

 _ **~Saos Tiram~**_

 _Oi Papa. Aku belum ada duit buat bayar, hehehe._

Naruto bersiul nista sembari mengetikkan balasan kilat. Dia menyeringai.

 **NARUUCHUI**

 _Fufufu. Bersiaplah menangis berbi men. Karena besok S6 Edge-mu ... lenyap._

Dirasa pesanannya sudah siap. Naruto menoleh sembari memberikan uang 24 ryo. Terus kembali ke flat kecilnya. Tak lupa menikmati burger hangatnya.

Kala akan menaiki anak tangga. Naruto tersentak kaget sekaligus tersedak burger yang baru akan dia telan.

"UHUK!"

Why? Because ada pretty girl yang duduk dianak tangga sembari menatap datar Naruto yang masih batuk-batuk. Seolah itu cewek berambut unik gak peduli akan nasib yang menimpa pemuda malang macam Naruto.

"Sudah selesai, batuk-batuknya?" ucap si pretty girl dengan nada nggak friend sama sekali.

"Hm, hm." Naruto mengangguk-angguk seadanya. Diraihnya kresek yang berisikan burger malang yang gelundung barusan. dan tentu nasib burger yang tadi dia makan baru setengah tak tertolong lagi kala nggelundung masuk selokan penuh comberan plus tikus got.

"Maaf, permisi!" Naruto tadi terkejut karena dia kira itu adalah orang gila atau setan lah. Tapi ternyata jika diamati seksama. Cantik juga. 'Ah, masabodoh. Mending aku jagain Menma.' tanpa kata lebih lanjut Naruto lanjut maju menaiki tangga.

Tapi...

"Hei!" Mendengar sang pretty girl memanggil. Naruto menoleh.

"Ya?"

Gadis berambut arumanis itu melirik Naruto beberapa saat. Menghela nafas, dia berkata. "Aku sedang patah hati."

"Hah?" Naruto cengo dengan ekspresi bodohnya. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku coba?" ini anak mulai sewot. Ya jelas lah sewot wong kenal juga enggak kok.

Pretty girl melirik Naruto tajam, membuat itu pemuda berambut duren merinding disko. "Tentu saja tak ada hubungannya bodoh." Ini juga pretty girl mulai sewot.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bilang padaku, bodoh?" tersirat kepuasan nampak diwajah Naruto kala mengatai cewek aneh didepannya bodoh. Salah siapa coba yang ngatain duluan? Wong Mami Kushina ajah nggak pernah ngatain bodoh kok.

"Huh," gadis langsing itu membuang muka sembari merapatkan sweeter yang ia pakai.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ya. Jaa!"

"Eh, wait-wait!"

"Apa lagiiiii?" Naruto sumpah jengkel banget. Maunya apa ini orang? Dan alis Naruto sedikit mengkerut melihat gelegat aneh dari pretty girl dihadapannya. Seperti...

"Aku minta uang."

Ya, seperti orang mau minta uang tapi malu. Ya.

"AFUUAAHHH!" Heboh selangit. Sampai-sampai seorang pejalan kaki kepleset hingga kejungkal masuk selokan. Apes tenan.

"Cih, nggak perlu seheboh itu juga kali. Lagipula aku kehilangan dompetku tadi kala baru mengunjungi apartemen pacar, em. Mantan mungkin lebih tepat." Di akhir kalimat, gadis itu tersenyum sangat...

"Comelnya." Ya, sangat imut. "Eh, apa yang kukatakan barusan?" Papa muda salting sembari garuk-garuk gundulnya.

"Hehe," gadis berhelai pink itu tersenyum campur tertawa geli. "Jadi mana. Aku minta nggak mau pinjam."

"Hah, serahlah." ucap Naruto pasrah sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari celana pendeknya.

"Hihi. Makasih ya, kamu baik deh."

"Ck," Naruto geleng-geleng kala melihat gadis itu berlari mencegat taksi. Ya, gadis itu benar-benar lucu.

.

.

.

Hari minggu ya serahusnya untuk anak muda macam Naruto adalah tiduran sampai sore. Tapi semua tak berlaku padanya. Masa mudanya seolah ilang setengah.

Dengan senyum kebapak'an. Naruto menggosok punggung kecil Menma yang dia mandikan penuh kasih sayang. Si kecil tertawa sembari memainkan bebek karet yang mengapung.

Padahal jika dilihat dari kelakuan yang selalu pemuda pirang itu lakukan. Sungguh berbeda dari apa yang dia lakukan saat ini. Yah tapi seburuk apapun itu jika sudah menjadi seorang Papa. Semua akan sedikit berbeda. Benar?

"Ok, kau sudah tidak bau lagi." Naruto nyengir sembari mengangkat bocah cilik itu terus menggendongnya ke kamar. Memakaikan popok dan bedak kesekujur tubuh, juga minyak supaya itu bocah tak masuk angin mengingat air dingin yang ia pakai buat mandiin.

Soalnya Naruto itu males banget harus manasin air segala.

Dan untuk tetek bengeknya yang super bikin bosan juga omosi adalah makanan, susu, cuci baju, bersih-bersih, buang sampah plus popok juga. Malangnya nasibmu Naru.

Tak terasa bercanda dengan Menma sembari nonton TV kartun hingga sore. Naruto sedikit megerang kala dirasa punggungnya agak sakit duduk sedari tadi. Menma masih ada dalam pangkuannya sembari tertawa juga memainkan sebuah Hp yang tentu saja Hp super jadul yang layarnya sudah retak. Pasalnya dulu pernah Hp keluaran terbaru miliknya dibanting hingga tewas mengenaskan. Gitu ajah si Naruto nangisin hpnya sampai tiga hari tiga malam.

 _Ting!_

Pesan masuk nampak di Phonselnya. Pemuda itu lekas meraih.

 _From : GRAW_

 _Oi, papa! Buka pintunya. Aku didepan._

"Mau apa itu orang?" Gumam Naruto sembari menaruh Menma dilantai terus melangkah membuka pintu.

-Cklek-

Hal pertama yang ia tangkap adalah rambut merah, tatapan tajam, tatoan juga dijidat, gayanya? Gayanya sok keren sekale. Celana sobek-sobek.

"Ada apa Gaara?"

Pemuda bertato itu menyeringai sembari menunjukkan kantong kresek dengan label market. "Menghilangkan rasa bosan dihari minggu yang sial."

"Okee!" Sambut Naruto oke-oke ajah. Setelah menengok arah plastik, dimana nampak dua botol Vodka Moskovi berukuran sedang. Juga dua botol besar Special Brew.

Dan nikmatilah hari minggu yang sungguh sial bagi duo jomblo sial ini.

 _TBC_

 _Hai, berjumpa lagi dengan author gendeng binti ora waras yang sungguh saya lupa kapan terahir kali saya menulis. Bahkan saya hampir kehilangan gaya tulisan saya._

 _Untuk fic lainnya mungkin akan lama mengingat otak saya yang lagi error. Hehe._

 _Janda semakin didepan lagi proses kok. Tenang._

 _See you again_


End file.
